


Kurt Realizes

by BlaineyDevon



Series: Headway 'Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Headway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineyDevon/pseuds/BlaineyDevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has an epiphany one day after glee practice. Early Klaine. Headway Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Realizes

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous prompted: I’d love love love if you could write about Kurt finally realising he was as much as in love with Blaine, as Blaine was with him :)

It happened one day about three months into their relationship. Glee club practice had been particularly exhausting, and while Blaine didn’t participate in the actual dancing and singing like Kurt did, they were both dead tired. They had a make out session scheduled for that night - they had to schedule them and practically leave the schedule out for Blaine’s parents to find, otherwise they’d never get the hint and give them time alone – but neither of them had enough energy to even bother.

Instead Kurt started up a movie on his laptop and placed it at the end of his bed, then laid down half propped up against the headboard. Blaine rested his head in Kurt’s lap, snuggling close and just staying there. Normally, the position would be enough to arouse Kurt to a certain point, but tonight it was just…sweet. 

He smiled and rested a hand on Blaine’s arm, rubbing down to where his elbow was bent, then dropped off onto the gentle curve of his side. He was so warm and solid under the soft fabric of his t-shirt, Kurt still couldn’t believe that this gorgeous boy was his boyfriend. All mental limitations aside, Blaine was amazing. He was smart in his own way, he was sexy, adorable, cuddly, a great listener, interested in everything Kurt was interested in, and most of all he really loved Kurt. 

Blaine really was the perfect boyfriend. He was a perfect match for Kurt, who had never in his life felt so comfortable just being with another human being. Blaine had been the first human to ever invade Kurt’s bubble so thoroughly that Kurt had no choice but to let him in and accept his love. Not that Kurt minded. 

When they first began their friendship, Kurt had no idea that he was getting himself into something that would go beyond that. Now, here he was, with his boyfriend’s head in his lap, touching him casually in a way he thought he would have to wait until college to do. 

Kurt was looking down at Blaine now, totally ignoring the movie. He looked beyond his good looks, beyond the limitations of his mind, and into his heart. That was where Blaine was the most beautiful. It brought a smile to Kurt’s face just thinking about how much love was in that heart, and how much of it was just for Kurt.

Blaine was never shy about his declarations of love. It had been Blaine’s openness in admitting it that was the reason they were dating in the first place. Kurt had held back his own feelings since the beginning because he wasn’t sure how much Blaine actually meant it. But as time went on it became obvious how well Blaine understood his own feelings.

Suddenly Kurt realized Blaine was looking up at Kurt with those big honey eyes. He blinked up at him, just kind of taking in Kurt’s gaze. Then the corners of his lips turned upward in a tiny smile.

“Love you,” mumbled Blaine, twisting his body a little to stretch by never taking his eyes off of Kurt. He stretched his arms out and his t-shirt rode up a little, exposing a big of his tummy, then he snuggled down deeper into Kurt’s thighs, as if snuggling hard enough would make the two of them become one.

Kurt felt his heart slam inside his chest suddenly, hitting him so hard as the feelings he had been holding back burst through their prison. He stared down at the perfect boy in his lap and he couldn’t deny it anymore. Such a simple, tender moment had been enough to push him over the edge. He was crazy about this boy.

Kurt Hummel was completely in love with Blaine Anderson. 

He leaned down and gently kissed Blaine’s lips, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back and whispering in Blaine’s ear with absolute certainty:

“I love you too.”


End file.
